Passionately Curious
by khu-zay
Summary: Jennifer wasn't the best writer, or the best reporter. But she knows when people are keeping secrets, and Wally West just happens to be terrible at keeping secrets.
"Okay, Everybody! Class is dismissed!" Mr. Knots called from the front of the classroom as the bell rang. One by one, the students pushed their way into the crowded hallways.

The classroom that the students were exiting was fairly large. A large chalk board hung in the front, along with a few educational posters beside it. The wall to the left held a smart board and a world map. The far right wall held the class rules, along with a long table students used for backpack parking. The back wall held a row of computers and a sink, as well as Mr. Knott's office door. Neat rows of desks were scattered throughout the room, each fit for a student, much to their displease.

Jennifer pulled her backpack from the table in the far right corner, double checking to make she she gathered everything. She made her way through the array of desks, fixing her ponytail as she made her way to Mr. Knotts desk. She smiled warmly at the teacher when she made it up to his wooden desk, clearing her throat to get his attention.

Mr. Knotts peered up through his glasses, setting down the paper he had in his hand and sighing. "Yes, Jennifer?"

"Well, Sir." Jennifer started, standing up straight in an attempt to be taken seriously. "I wanted to ask about our essay."

"What is it, Jennifer?" He asked again, starting to glare at the teen.

"I would like to do it on unicorns!" Jennifer said with confidence.

Mr. Knotts raised an eyebrow when he looked up at the petite girl. He stared for a few moments, before doing something that Jennifer had definitely not expected - he laughed straight at her.

"I'm serious," She babbled. "Unicorns are very important creatures, and there have been multiple sightings across Central City. Don't you see what I could do with this paper? It would be the best you've ever seen, I can promise you that."

Mr. Knotts wiped away the tears in his eyes with a plum colored handkerchief. "I'm sorry Jennifer, but that has to be the most absurd topic I've heard yet. Find another topic."

Jennifer scowled at the man for a moment, not sure how to reply. Her posture faltered, but she continued to stand there with what dignity she had left.

"Yes, Jennifer?" Mr. Knotts repeated from before, obviously annoyed the girl was still there.

Jennifer huffed. "Well, when you get five hundred papers on how sexy the Justice League is, and you want a paper on the importance of Unicorns, don't come crying to me!" And with that, she stomped out of the classroom, swinging the door open violently. She didn't expect to feel a pressure behind the door and to hear a loud _'oof'_ from the hallway. She quickly hurried to see what she had hit.

The boy got up surprisingly fast from the blow, snapping an over exaggerated "Ow!" at Jennifer. Before she could muster an apology, the boy snapped again. "Watch where you're going!"

Jennifer glared, annoyed, and called after him as he disappeared into the swarm of students. "Well, I wasn't the one standing in front of the door!" She groaned in frustration, stomping her foot angrily before going to find her friends in the cafeteria.

* * *

"Jenny! Jenny!" Seymour called when he spotted her walk into the cafeteria. "We were looking for you!"

Seymour flirts with Jennifer more than he actually has conversations with her. It's gotten quite annoying as they've gotten older, because it started in sixth grade and hasn't stopped.

"Yeah, weren't you right behind me after English?" Mike asked, scratching his beard. Jennifer wrinkled her nose in disgust. The grossest thing about Mike was his beard, and his BO, and...a lot of other things when she thinks about it. Mike was down right disgusting. He was one of those guys who hit puberty fast, like fast fast. They were in tenth grade and he had a full beard. He had the mental stability of a pigeon too, it's a surprise he hasn't been held back.

"No," Jennifer said quickly. "I had to ask a question."

"About what?" Billy asked. "Is' hardly one for conversation.

Billy was annoying. He wasn't as flirtatious with Jennifer as Seymour was, but he was still annoying. He talked constantly, and he has like seventeen personalities going on.

"About the paper!" Jennifer replied, slightly loud out of frustration. She had really wanted to do it on unicorns.

"The Paper?" Garret asked. He was eleven, and by far the most annoying. The kid's a genius, and he cares to rub it in any chance he gets. "I finished it last night. What're you even doing it on? How sexy The Flash is?" He teased.

"No." Jennifer gritted her teeth as she felt her face heating up.

"Kid Flash, then. He's more her type - and her age. Right Jenny?" Billy added with a smirk.

"No! I'm not doing it on either!" Jennifer said with a scowl.

"Oh I know!" Seymour began with a sly look at Jenny. "She's doing it on that Red Arrow guy!

"No," Jennifer said, starting to get upset with her friends. "I'm not doing it on any of those people! I wanted to do it on unicorns and he wouldn't let me!" She huffed.

The four guys looked at each other, and then back to Jennifer. They burst on in laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Unicorns are very-"

Garret cut her off. "Wait, you're telling me that you still believe in unicorns? I'm eleven and I don't believe in them!" He continued laughing.

"Stop laughing, now I don't have anything to do my topic on!" She laidd her head on the table, frowning.

"You can do it on me?" Seymour said, giving her a devilish smile. "I'm always an interesting topic, right?"

"Oh, get a life Seymour." Jennifer groaned, starting to gather her things. "Do any of you have a life besides harassing me?"

"Nope." Billy said, "It's either harassing you or try to get Steve to talk to us...and you know how that is."

Jennifer looked at Steve. He was mute, no one knew why really. It drove teachers crazy but he did always turn work in on time. He's nice, well as nice as you can be without talking to people. But just doesn't talk. He's a great listener because you have no idea what he really thinks so you can't get offended.

"Anyway," Seymour said "We wanted to ask you if you wanted to get smoothies with us after school."

Jennifer debated it, she knew she had lots of homework and that she needed to find something else do do her paper on. But she also wanted to hang out with her friends (no matter how annoying and agonizing they could be) they were a breath of fresh air sometimes. But homework as always weighed over.

"Sorry guys," Jennifer said, "But I got to do my homework - and find a new thing to do my project on."

"Awe," Seymour said, "You always have to do homework live a little...go on a date with the hottest guy in the school."

"Seymour," said Jennifer, "You are not the hottest guy in the school. Trust me." She grinned. "Bye guys, maybe if I'm done early I can hang out - but I doubt it. I seriously am crushed about not letting me do it on...unicorns."

Her friends started laughing again and Jennifer rolled her eyes, standing up and walking over to the trash can before she exited the cafeteria.

"Bye, Jenny! Maybe you can do that report on fairies instead!" Billy called. She didn't turn back to argue, fairies wasn't a bad idea. But since Billy suggested it, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he actually helped her out.


End file.
